From Pain to Perfection
by vivid.daydreamer
Summary: What would it be like if the Cullen's cover story was the truth? An AH Rosalie/Emmett story, based on the cover story they use in Forks. A tale of love overcoming grief.
1. Chapter 1 This isn't a Family

**From Pain to Perfection**

**Chapter 1. This isn't a family**

**RPOV**

"Edward, can't you just, just, back off!" I yelled in frustration, all I wanted was a little time to myself and my thoughts, and he came in here with the sole purpose of annoying me. "It's not enough that you blatantly reject me, but then you have the nerve to hang around annoying me 24/7.

"I'm just bored!" He whined, "Alice will never hang around with me any more now that she and Jasper are a thing. It's not fair!"

Oh he did NOT just say that...

"DONT GET ME FUCKING STARTED ON WHATS NOT FAIR, ASSHOLE" I yelled in fury, "Do you think Jasper and I WANTED our parents to die, and have to burden Esme with our presence after the loss of her sister. It's different for you and Alice, Carlisle chose to adopt you. We were pretty much forced upon Esme, her being our only living relative. You know what, I'm not even going to talk about this with you. Just Go" I said as I slammed my bedroom door in his face, scoffing at his shocked expression. You'd think that he would be used to my losses of temper by now, but apparently not.

I collapsed back onto my bed, but was only granted two minutes of peace before I heard a knock at my door. "I told you to go away!" I yelled into my pillow.

"It's only me dear," I heard Esme say softly from the other side of the door, "Sorry for disturbing you, but Carlisle and I would like to have a talk with the four of you. Just come down when you're ready". I threw my pillow at the closed door in frustration, and heard Esme's retreating footsteps down the staircase.

I know I should be thankful for Esme, after everything she has done for me and Jasper. She took us in when we had no one else, and when neither of us were in any fit state to make good company. Her husband Carlisle was just as accepting, but it was his foster children, Alice and Edward, who he had adopted over the past two years, that I had a problem with. Sure, they understood what it was like to be left with no parents, but I don't think they remembered what it was like when it was this fresh. I mean, our parents had only been gone for three months! Just because I didn't open up to them and tell them how much it hurt, doesn't mean it didn't hurt like hell.

The real fuel for my dislike, however, came from much more selfish affairs. Besides Esme, Jasper was all I had left. He was the only one that really knew me, and we had become closer than the average brother and sister. I think mutual grief does that to people. Yet when we moved here, him and Alice had pretty much immediately fell for each other, and I just couldn't shake the feeling that she was steeling him away from me. It seemed like Edward felt the same way about Alice, but that didn't get him any sympathy from me, nothing would at this point.

See at first, Edward and I had really hit it off. He would talk to me and try to pull me out of my misery, every now and then even getting me to laugh. One night however, my opinion of him changed drastically. We were sitting on his bed, and he was telling me what he remembered of his parents. How his Dad had died in the war, and his Mum not long after from Spanish influenza. It was a moment of absolute vulnerability, for both of us, so I barely had control of my thoughts as I leaned toward him and tilted my head suggestively, expecting him to close the distance and kiss me. I never usually made the first move, so the rejection that I felt when he stood up and opened the door, staring at me pointedly until I left, was very strong and very foreign. I mean seriously, dead parents aside, I am Rosalie Hale! No one, and I mean no one, rejects Rosalie Hale!

I was pulled out of my reverie by another sharp tap on my door. "Please Rosalie" Esme pleaded, "we need to talk".

With a sigh I rolled of my bed and made my way down stairs to my awaiting, well I don't really know what they were to me. I guess I could call them my family, but in my mind they really weren't, not yet anyway. Apart from Jasper, I didn't really feel that bond. They were just the people I lived with.

I grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen before approaching the lounge room to find everyone sitting on the couches, in kind of a loose circle. Alice was of course perched on Jaspers lap, and I rolled my eyes at the sight of them, before taking my seat on the arm of the nearest chair.

"Ah where all here," Carlisle began, authority in his tone, as if he were talking to a conference room full of businessmen. "We have a rather important issue to discuss." He went on, but then paused again, as if waiting for some sort of encouragement to continue.

"Just say it already, the suspense is killing me" Edward remarked, sarcasm thick in his tone. He may have gone on with this ridicule if it weren't for Alice throwing her shoe at him. I tried to mask the smile forming on my lips, I disliked them after all, but I'm sure my amusement didn't escape Jaspers notice, as he shot me an almost proud grin.

Carlisle cleared his throat loudly before continuing. "Well you see, Esme and I have thought hard about this, but we're not sure how you will react. Whether you will think it's too soon. We are very fortunate, we have a lot, and I thrive on sharing this with those who don't, so I would like to foster another child. We plan to visit the centre early next week."

The heavy silence was only broken by the shattering of glass, as my water crashed to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2 Hiding

**A/N **Thankyou for all the reviews, in return I tried not to keep you waiting long, so here it is, chapter 2. Just a quick thankyou to Feral and Ferla for checking this chapter for me. Check out their story Bella Down Under, it's awesome. That's it from me, enjoy.

**Chapter 2 - Hiding**

**RPOV**

Heat rose to my face as the fury overcame me. I felt Jaspers hand come to my shoulder, trying hopelessly to stop the aggression that was inevitably going to escape me.

"We are fortunate, you say? We have a lot? SPEAK FOR YOUR FUCKING SELF!" I began, my voice rising as my anger grew. I took a deep breath and began again in a harsh whisper, a desperate attempt to control the cracking of my voice, so as not to reveal the true hurt behind my words. "In case you didn't realise, we just lost our parents! Can you _please_ explain to me how you call that 'having a lot', because honestly, I'm at a loss." With that I turned and ran up the stairs to the sanctuary of my bedroom, but once again I wasn't left alone for long.

"Rose dear can we please talk" Esme spoke sadly from the other side of the door.

"Just give me a minute" I said, desperately trying to calm my breathing. I refused to let her see me this emotional.

"Ok, come in" I muttered a few moments later, when I was positive my face would give away no sign of emotion. She crossed the room slowly and took a seat on the end of my bed. I swallowed back the lump in my throat brought on by a wave of déjà vu, as I tried desperately to block out the memory of my mother taking that same spot so many times in the past.

"What is it Esme" I said, frustrated that she still hadn't spoken, leaving me a long few minutes with my memories, making the emotion that wanted to surface even harder to hide, but I managed.

"Look sweetie, Carlisle is really sorry about what he said down there, he didn't mean it like that." She began, but paused, waiting for a response. When I didn't say anything, and instead just glared at her pointedly through narrowed eyes, she continued. "What he meant is that he is very wealthy, and it pains him to know we have so much extra room and money, when some people out there have nothing. So we have thought about it, and although it's soon, we have decided to take in another teenager, to fill the empty bedroom."

I sighed in response, I guess she had a point, but sensing she had more to say, I waited patiently for her to continue, possibly a first for me. So I'm outspoken, big deal.

"Rosalie, I know how much it still hurts, and I'm really sorry for that, but you have to remember, I lost my sister that day as well. You know how close we were, which is why I have gladly taken you and Jasper in. And dear, even though I know it's not the same, I love you as if you were my own children" She said, as tears began to fall silently down her face.

I could feel the familiar stinging in my eyes telling me that tears were on the way, so I hastily got up and left the room. I knew what that would look like to Esme, me just walking away when she had just opened up to me, but I couldn't let her see me cry.

Apart from that first week after the accident, there is only one person who had seen me shed a single tear, so I didn't think twice before just about running to Jasper's room. I stopped when I reached the door, still struggling desperately to keep my emotions at bay. I realised that Alice was probably in there, and she is one of the last people I wanted to cry in front of, so I took a deep breath, trying to pull up the wall that allowed me to hide my true feelings, before knocking on the door.

When Jasper answered mere seconds later, he immediately recognised the look on my face, and didn't waste any time before kicking Alice out. The moment that door was shut, the wall collapsed, and I collapsed into his arms, tears streaming freely down my face. He held me tightly as he moved us to the bed, and we sat in silence as my mind wandered back to that tragic night three months ago, the night that my whole life fell to pieces around me.

________

I sat in the stands with my two best girlfriends, not unaware of the not-so-subtle glances we were getting from all the males in the stadium. Me were watching Jasper's last basketball game for the season, and our obvious attractiveness mixed with the high amounts of testosterone in the air led to us receiving quite a bit of attention. I mean, I could easily block it out by now, being the best looking three girls in the school we were all pretty used to it, and there is no denying I was the best of the three. I brushed my perfectly straightened blonde hair back behind my ear as my own thoughts praised my beauty. I knew I was superficial, but I couldn't care less. I had it all and I was damn happy. We all stood up to cheer as Jasper made a perfect assist and the post player scored. Jaz was such a team player, it really reflected his selfless personality.

As the final buzzer sounded, the team having made an easy win by 16 points, we made our way down to the court to congratulate the team, scoffing at the trampy little cheerleaders as we passed. They had asked us countless times to join their squad, but we didn't need to jump around in slutty little skirts to get the guys attention, so why bother. We were so above that.

"So how'd I do ladies" Jasper asked cockily as he approached, "My game get your approval?"

"Doesn't everything you do" My friends giggled as I rolled my eyes. At times like these I really had to wonder why I even bothered with those girls, they were no better than the damn cheerleaders. I was taking one of those moments where I weigh up their good qualities against their bad to try and figure out if they were worth it, when I was interrupted by my cell phone ringing from my pocket.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world_

_I'm made of plastic, it's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair, undress me anywhere_

Jasper rolled his eyes at my ringtone, but I just smiled as I glanced at the phone, the word 'Daddy' in the centre of the screen informing me who was calling. I wondered what he could possibly want when I had just spoken to him ten minutes ago.

"Yes Daddy" I answered sweetly, granting me yet another eye roll from Jasper.

"I'm sorry" a strangers voice began, "This was the most recent used contact in the phone so I called it, so you must be this man's daughter."

"No, I call everyone Daddy" I answered bitterly, using sarcasm to hide my worry and confusion.

"I'm sorry" The man apologised again, "I will get to the point"

"Yes that would be rather helpful" I snapped.

The man sighed before continuing "I'm standing by your father's car, there has been an accident, the paramedics are just loading the ambulance now. I'm really sorry to be the one to tell you this. Can you get to the city hospital?"

For a second I was frustrated that this man had apologised yet again, but then his words sunk in. I hastily hung up the phone before grabbing Jasper by the arm and just about sprinting to his car.

"What the hell is up?" He asked, confused.

"Dad had some sort of car accident" I explained, trying to control my shaky voice. "He's going to the hospital now, in an ambulance_." _My voice broke on the last word and I started to cry, it was the first time I had cried in months, and the first time in front of anyone for years.

Jasper didn't reply, he just started the car and sped to the hospital, rubbing my hand soothingly as I tried to regain control. When we reached the hospital I checked the mirror, glad to see that my face showed no sign that I had been crying, and my makeup was as perfect as it had been that morning. I shook my head clear of these superficial thoughts as I remembered why we were here, and followed Jasper into the building.

"Hale" Jasper said as we reached the front desk.

"Oh, you must be the children," The nurse replied brightly, I wanted to slap her for being so cheery when people were dying all around her, but I held myself back as she continued.

"Your parents are upstairs in the ICU"

"Parents" Jasper and I repeated together, realisation hitting us that this was worse than we thought. _They must have both been in that car._

The sight we were met with when we reached the Intensive Care Unit was horrifying, and I still remember it with perfect clarity. I still have nightmares about that moment sometimes, dreams so vivid I awake in a sweat, which does nothing good to my hair.

My mother seemed barely conscious, and my father was completely out. They were both bandaged and burnt everywhere, dried blood in their hair and on their face. I had to swallow back bile as I looked, I could barely even recognise them. Jasper took my hand and squeezed it as we approached, whether for his benefit or for mine I don't know, but I do know that that was the start of our now strong bond.

"Children" My mother croaked, and I choked back a sob at the sound of her voice.

"What the hell happened?" Jasper asked anxiously.

"A truck pulled out in front of us and we swerved into a power line. Our car over turned and the engine ignited. They don't think your father is going to make it through the night" she cried, and closed her eyes in pain. We were all crying, Jasper, the strongest guy I knew next to my father, included.

"What about you Mum, you're going to be ok right?" I asked, but there was no response. The only sound was the continuous beep of the heart monitor as it flat-lined. She was gone.

"Oh Mum, No!" I cried as I fell to my knees at the side of her bed, but I was soon dragged out the way by Jasper as a team of doctors gathered to try and revive her. They were unsuccessful.

I sat by my father and cried into Jaspers chest the whole night, those cries escalating into hysteria when my Dad passed. I never thought such a pain was even possible. The two people in the world, who had loved me unconditionally, loved me for who I was and not what I looked like, were gone forever. Jasper continued to cry as well, I felt his tears dampen my hair, but for once I couldn't bring myself to care what it made me look like, I realised how little it mattered. The thing that really mattered, my family, was now gone. Jasper was all I had left, and I crushed him to me tighter at that thought.

________

I was brought back to the present by Jasper clearing his throat, silently asking if I was ready to talk about it. I crawled of his lap and sat cross legged on the bed facing him. I felt so vulnerable at that moment, but I fought the instinct to put up my wall and hide my emotions, this was Jasper after all.

"I'm sorry" I began, "It's just all too much sometimes. I am trying so hard to be comfortable living with these people, and just when things are starting to get normal again they want to throw someone else into the mix. Someone else who will inevitably judge me for my temper or something! Then to make matters worse, Esme just gave me the 'I love you like my own child' talk, and Jaz, she sounded so much like Mum I could've sworn it was her there talking to me." I explained, fresh tears spilling over my eyes.

"Shh, it's ok," Jasper comforted, rubbing the top of my hand that was gripped tightly to the quilt. "I know it's hard, and you miss them. I do too, but we have to make the most of what we have. We _are _lucky that Esme took us in, and Carlisle has so much to share with us, and the others as well. This whole foster child thing might not be so bad. It's obvious that you haven't hit it off with Edward or Alice yet, maybe it will be third time lucky. A new face around here could be just the distraction you need."

"Yet" I scoffed, but I nodded in understanding. I guess he kind of had a point. Not that I'd ever actually tell him that he was right. I took a few more minutes to regain control over my emotions, put back my wall, before I left Jasper's room. I went straight to my bedroom and collapsed onto my bed. I was asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

Just so you know, it's absolutely exhausting hiding your emotions.

P.S. Reviews make me a very happy girl 


	3. Chapter 3 Second Chance

**A/N **Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, here is chapter three, happy birthday to me. Here is what you have all been waiting for, Emmett! Hope he lives up to your expectations.

**Chapter 3 – Second Chance**

**EmPOV**

I woke up with the biggest headache, and it was only made worse when Ted, the boy who I had been sharing this damn bunk with for weeks now, turned on the light.

"Jesus kid, do you have to?" I whined, throwing my pillow at him, probably a bit hard, especially since he's only 10. Whoops. He just ignored me and walked into the bathroom.

I glanced at the clock next to my bed, 6.30am. It was so damn early, and there's no way I could fall back to sleep, I felt too awake after that pillow throw. Stupid kid ruined my morning. I Got up and pulled on some pants and a hoody before sluggishly making my way down to the dining hall.

"Emmett!" I was stopped at the door of the hall by the dimple twins. That's what I called them anyway. Don't get me wrong they were cute kids, 6 and 7 year old girls, but they were annoyingly obsessed with me. The site councillor reckons they see me as some type of big brother, maybe so, but right now they were keeping me from breakfast. I glanced longingly at the food table, before looking down at their vice grips on each of my legs. "Morning" I grunted and bent down to give them a quick hug. As soon as I released them I pretty much ran to the table of food on the other side of the room, and when I got close enough to see its contents I just about drooled! Bacon, eggs, hash browns, sausages, baked beans, and pancakes, ohhhh pancakes. This was so much better than the usual toast and cereal they feed us, I wondered what the occasion was.

"Dr Carlisle Cullen" Jimmy, my best mate here at the centre began, before I even had a chance to ask. "He has come here twice in the last two years, each time not only taking some lucky bastard in as their adopted child, but donating some massive amount of cash to the centre."

"What's that got to do with breakfast?" I asked, confused, and wondering if he had misread my expression.

"He called and said he was coming in today, I guess they figured they have the extra funds to waste on some nice food for a change. God forbid they actually spend it on cleaning this place up a bit." He finished bitterly, brushing some dust of the back of his chair to prove his point. And he did have a point, the place was a dump.

"So help me god if I don't get picked this time! I mean seriously, I have been here the longest, it only seems fair. Though I wouldn't be mad if it was you instead, you've had it pretty rough too. Just so long as he doesn't pick some kid because they go all puppy eyed on his ass, which I know they will."

I just shrugged indifferently and allowed him to continue on his rant.

"You should've seen the last two he picked, first was the golden boy of this whole fucking place. He was heaps smart and played a mean piano, and his Dad like died a war hero or some shit. The following year he took in the girl that really kept this place alive. She was the most exuberant orphan I have ever met. She didn't let her height get her down that's for sure, always jumping around trying to redecorate the common room or giving all the younger girls makeovers. Come to think of it I guess he only picks the real standout kids, so you and I really don't have a chance man." He finished and returned to stuffing his face. I followed suit and just about inhaled my pancakes before starting on my bacon and eggs.

After breakfast I went to shower and threw on some shorts and a singlet to go shoot some hoops, but when I walked into the common room to find an opponent I found everyone sitting around anxiously wearing all their nicest clothes. I walked up to Jimmy, who was wearing jeans and a button-down shirt, and got to the bottom of this.

"Dude, what are you doing? I have never seen you wear anything like this before and I've known you for almost a year now."

"I told you," He replied defensively, "Dr Cullen is coming and I want him to pick me. I would do anything to get out of this place."

I guess I kind of understood, but I wasn't the same. It was only another year before I turned 18 and got out of this place, I didn't need some rich fool to foster me. So I went outside and went to practice basketball by myself.

"Round the man, fakes left, pulls up, he shoots, he scores! Three points and draws the foul, the crowd goes wild!" I yelled as I shot a three, commentating myself always made it more fun. I was so absorbed in my game I didn't even notice I wasn't alone anymore. It wasn't till my observer cleared their throat that I was aware of their presence, and I spun around expecting to find Jimmy or the dimple twins, but found my eyes widen in shock when I saw her.

Standing there in front of me, arms crossed and a sly grin on her red lips, was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I looked her up and down, starting with her perfect legs, barely covered by her tight little denim shorts, passing her perfectly flat stomach. My gaze stopped when they reached her chest, my god was it perfect, and it took every ounce of what little self control I had not to openly stare at them for too long. I looked up at her face, and I swear to god the basketball must have hit me on the head and knocked me out because no chick I have ever seen, even in my wildest fantasies, could has a face like that, not to mention the long blonde hair that suited her perfectly. You could tell it was natural as well, no peroxide shit in there. I finally met her gaze, and her eyes were the brightest blue I have ever seen. My god she was hot. I took a deep breath and swallowed before I even attempted to talk. I had to put up a confident act if I wanted to impress this girl. It was weird though, never in my life had I had to make an effort to appear confident. It usually just came naturally to me, but this girl, no, this angel, intimidated the shit out of me.

"Hey gorgeous" I began, pleased that my voice gave away nothing of what I was feeling. "I'm Emmett, who might you be?"

**RPOV**

I woke up late Tuesday morning, trying to make the most of my last week of freedom before starting school next week. That was something I really wasn't looking forward too. We had all just moved to Forks, because we needed to move into a bigger house for the space, and Forks High was going to be the smallest school I'd ever attended. We would no doubt be the centre of attention, and as much as I loved attention, it would mean a whole new pool of jealous girls and horny guys to deal with. Jasper and I were both Juniorsthis year, while Alice and Edward were only Sophmores. I took comfort in the fact thatJaz and I were in the same year, it had never mattered much in the past, it just came with being a twin, but now I was very grateful for the fact that my parents wasted no time when it came to procreation.

When I made it down stairs I was immediately met by Esme handing me some breakfast.

"You better eat fast, we want to leave soon."

"And where, may I ask, are we going?" I asked

"Carlisle and I are going to take you with us to the adoption centre. We realise you haven't really found your place in this family yet, so we want to make sure the next edition to the family is someone you will get along with." She explained.

I cringed at her casual use of the word 'family' to describe what we had here, but I couldn't argue with her logic, so I nodded my head in agreement and disappeared up the stairs to get ready.

...

Walking through the the adoption centre kind of made me feel a little sick, all the kids were so dressed up, following Carlisle around, either trying to impress him or gain his pity. It was obvious he had a bit of a reputation here and they were all beyond desperate to be chosen to join his family. It reminded me if a dog show, all the little puppies doing tricks or just acting cute to win first place, I half expected Carlisle to start opening mouths and expecting their teeth or something. I had to get out of there, so I walked out the first door I found and went outside, relieved to find fresh air and quiet.

The quiet was soon broken, however, by a deep voice yelling "Round the man, fakes left, pulls up, he shoots, he scores! Three points and draws the foul, the crowd goes wild!" And the fact that I was standing in front of an occupied basketball court was brought to my attention. This realisation was then overshadowed as I took in the guy in front of me, playing basketball in his own little world and embarrassingly commentating himself.

The first thing that caught my attention was his clothes, he clearly was not trying to impress Carlisle, what with his old torn shorts and muscle top. The muscle top did its job as well, he was ripped. This guy had one of the best bodies I'd ever seen, and his face did not disappoint either. He had the cutest brown curly hair and his eyes were the perfect blue, kind of like mine.

I started to feel a little weird perving on him when he obviously didn't even know I was there, so I cleared my throat. He turned around and his eyes widened as he took in my appearance, not exactly subtly either, making me have to fight back a grin. He looked me up and down then, stopping at my chest for a little longer than necessary. Oh well, I couldn't really blame the guy, I do have great breasts. When he was done checking me out he didn't waste time making an impression.

"Hey gorgeous," he said obnoxiously, "I'm Emmett, who might you be?"

I rolled my eyes at his confidence, but introduced myself anyway, "Rosalie" I stated simply.

"Nice name that. So what brings you here Rosalie" He continued.

"I'm here with my..." I began, but paused, not wanting to say family but not wanting to explain why I lived with my aunt and her partner either. "Family" I sighed, giving in.

"You're a member of the Cullen clan then" He stated matter-of-factly.

"Suppose so. So why aren't you in there jumping through hoops to please him" I asked, kind of rudely I suppose, but I was curious.

"Well I figured since I only have one more year here anyway, what's the point. However having seen you I'm thinking I was wrong. I see a point after all."

I rolled my eyes again at his flattery, and was about to come back with an appropriate bitchy remark when I was interrupted by Carlisle.

"Hi son, I'm Carlisle Cullen." He introduced, holding his hand out to Emmett, who stared at it for a good five seconds before snapping back to reality and shaking it.

"Yeah so I've heard, I'm Emmett"

"Emmett, that's a rather old fashioned name," Carlisle replied, "That seems to be the trend in our family, you will fit in rather well."

Both Emmett and my jaws just about hit the ground at what he was suggesting.

"Are you saying what I think you are?" Emmett questioned uncertainly.

"Well if you think I'm offering to adopt you into my family, then yes." Carlisle answered.

"But what about the other kids in there, aren't they a little more deserving?" God, he was pretending to be all considerate of others, this guy really was too much, too much bull shit.

"Welcome to the family Emmett." Carlisle finished, before walking back inside, I assume to do the necessary paperwork.

Great, it isn't enough that I have to live with a smart ass and a pixie from hell, but now I'm stuck with a self obsessed jerk with chiselled abs who wants a piece. I flicked my perfect hair in his face before storming out to the car.

_________

**A/N **Reviews are the best birthday present haha. Oh and if you were planning on asking how old I turned I will not tell until you guess because I am actually quite curious.


	4. Chapter 4 Farewells and Introductions

**AN: **I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I know there isn't really an excuse for taking as long as I did to update and I doubt there will be any of you left reading my fic at this point, but the thing is, I was in my last 6 months of highschool and had to really concentrate on that for a while because I'm trying to get into a university course that is super hard to get accepted into. I need to get a TER of 93 which is damn near impossible for those who don't know. Anyhow, I have graduated now so here's the next chapter, I doubt it's really worth the wait but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. PLEASE review so that I know there are at least a few of you who stuck around.

**Chapter 4 – Farewells and Introductions**

_See the sunrise bring the day alive  
Live the life we seek so hard to find  
Walk away from this emptiness  
And leave without a fight  
We'll make the best and leave the rest behind_

Starting today  
Starting right here  
I swear things will be better this year  
We'll find a way, away from here  
I swear things will be better this year

_**Starting Today – The Sundance Kids**_

As I watched the incredibly gorgeous Rosalie flick her hair in my face and storm away, I was kind of disappointed by her blatant lack of interest. Rejection was something completely foreign to me, never in my life had I had to make an effort to get a girl. This girl would be worth any amount of effort though, and now that I was going to be living with her, I could commit almost all of my time to trying to win her over. God I had only met the girl minutes ago and I was already whipped. I sighed as I walked back into the building to pack my bags and say my farewells. Man, this was it. I was actually leaving, getting out of one hell yet possibly moving into a new one. Story of my life. Well, I guess hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you, and angel seemed to be an appropriate description of Rosalie. OK well maybe not her attitude but she sure looked like an angel.

As soon as I was in the door, Jimmy came running over to me.

"Oh my God, Dude! You got picked! Congrats man, I really am happy for you, no hard feelings here." He assured me as he shook my hand, though by the tone of his voice it seemed like he was trying to convince himself more so than me.

"Cheers man." I answered, "I'm going to go pack."

"I'll help." He stated, his voice a little too enthused, and fell into step beside me as we walked back to my room. Luckily I had never really unpacked, and the things that weren't already in my bag were in a pile on the floor, so it didn't take long. Anyone would think I had been living here for just a few weeks, when that wasn't the case at all.

When I made it to the office the paperwork was all pretty much done, just a few more signatures here and there and I was following Carlisle to his car. Of course, I didn't make it there without getting crashed into by a crowd of about 20 kids, the dimple twins included.  
"Don't go Emmy, it's not going to be any fun without you around" One of the younger girls said to me as she pouted and stomped her foot. It was adorable, yes, but did she have to call me 'Emmy' after I repeatedly told them all not to?

"I'm sorry" I sighed, "I'll come visit sometime ok? I promise". I took turns giving them each one of my famous bear hugs and turned to go, before stopping again, remembering that I hadn't said goodbye to Jimmy.

"Thanks for everything man" I told him sincerely, it came out sounding bizarrely serious for me, and he laughed at how out of character I was acting, before giving me an awkward one-arm-man-hug.

"Don't sweat it bro, I'll see you 'round"

I ruffled Teds' hair as I walked out the door, leaving what I had come to accept as my home, behind, but as I walked outside into the bright morning sun I knew that it was for the better. Plus, when my head gets that corny I know I need a change.

**RPOV**

Esme and I waited anxiously by the car for Carlisle and Emmett to finish up the packing and paperwork inside. We made some small talk but the uncomfortable tension building up as a result of our obvious nerves made holding a conversation quite difficult. When the guys finally joined us I was surprised by how few belongings Emmett had brought with him, I couldn't believe his entire life could fit into one sports bag.

The car ride started off unbelievably awkward to say the least. Not only that, but it was cold, literally freezing cold. At one point I got so frustrated by the temperature that I just about yelled at Esme to put the heater on.

"I'm trying to" She responded while fiddling with the dial, equally frustrated. "It's just so stiff!"

"That's what she said!" Emmett suddenly bellowed before bursting into a fit of deep, surprisingly sexy laughter at his own joke. I was so overcome by the uncomfortable situation that I almost didn't notice Esme and Carlisle's quiet laughter from the front seat.

"Emmett" Carlisle said between chuckles "I think you are just what this family needs".

________

Alice was buzzing with excitement when I walked in the front door ahead of the other three.

"Who'd they pick Rosalie? Girl or boy? What're they like?" She fired questions at me without even pausing for breath let alone to give me a chance to answer.

"Some egotistical Jock" I said aloud _'who is drop dead sexy'_ my inner monologue finished for me. The door then swung open and Alice's attention shifted, so I took the opportunity to sneak away to the kitchen to grab a can of Coke. When I returned to the living room Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice were sitting on one couch, and Edward and Emmett on the other, all listening intently to Emmett talking about himself and his situation. I sat on my usual spot on the arm rest next to Jasper and listened.

"My parents were born and raised in England. They were highschool sweethearts, and neither got along with their parents so they were all each other had. When they turned 18, they fled the country together, cutting off all ties with their parents, and moving to Seattle. They got married, and conceived me on their wedding night. I had an ok childhood, but when I was sixteen my Mum died in an accident, and my Dad was so messed up he left. As my parents didn't have any relatives in America, and I didn't want to even try to contact my Grandparents in England that my parents hated so much, and whom didn't even know I existed, I was moved to the adoption centre. I have been living there for just under a year now."

He finished his story with a sigh, the only expression he had shown the whole time. As Emmett spoke of his past, his voice had become monotonous and eerily quiet. I didn't know him, but somehow I knew in that moment that he was lying. I have no idea why he would lie about his past, but I had to find out. I needed to know the truth like I needed to straighten my hair every morning.

____________

Just lying on my bed listening to music was one of my favourite things to do in the evening. It was at these times, alone with no one watching, that I could completely relax. All the walls and facades I used, to hide my true personality from judgemental onlookers could be lifted, and I could just be myself. Everyone in this household knew not to disturb me during this time, they had all learned the hard way, and now it was Emmett's turn.

I was singing the Fray's "You Found Me" to myself with my eyes closed when he must have entered, because I had no idea he was there until I heard a deep tenor voice harmonise with mine.

"And in the end, everyone ends up alone.

Losing her, the only one whose ever known,

I stopped then, very aware of his presence and trying to put back my defences, but he continued regardless.

Who I am, who I'm not and who I want to be,

No way to know, how long she will be next to me."

"What do you want Emmett?" I asked him bitterly, I had to get the message across that no one interrupts my alone time.

"Lighten up Rosie, I just came to see what you're up too. I haven't seen you since I got here, apart from at dinner, and even then you didn't say a word to me. Have I somehow offended you in the short time I've known you?"

I wanted to believe that he really was that genuine and that he really was just curious and worried about my opinion of him, but I knew better. Guys aren't like that. They only ever want one thing from me.

"First of all, _do not_ call me 'Rosie'! The only people who called me that were my parents, and if you say it again I will slap you. I don't need any more reminders of them. Second, do not _ever _let yourself into my bedroom again. If it is absolutely necessary that you interrupt me when I'm in here you knock and wait, but even still I do not appreciate interruptions. And thirdly, no. Although you seem to have quite an offensive nature, you have not offended me... yet." A bit of a rant I admit, but he needed to know what is and isn't ok with me. I've learned that it is better for everyone if I set down the rules early. That way I don't get pissed off and no one gets hurt. As for the 'Rosie' thing, yeah it hurt to mention my parents to him and reveal that bit of vulnerability, but it is nowhere near as painful as the alternative. Every time I hear that name the memories come flooding back, and it hurts.

His expression turned to concern as I faced these memories head on. I know he could see the pain on my face and was probably wondering what the hell happened in_ my_ past. God I needed to get out of there, this whole 'new addition to the family' thing was weighing on my nerves. I got up off my bed and pushed past Emmett to the door, without even giving him a chance to respond to my little rant. I went straight to Jaspers room and knocked on the door, hard.

"Come in" I heard Jasper call out from the other side of the door, and I was pleased that he might actually be alone for once. When I walked in, however, I was proven wrong, as Alice ran over to me and threw her arms around me in a hug. I pulled back almost instantly and her face momentarily fell, but she quickly recovered and launched into her usual word vomit, I mean, conversation...

"Oh my God, how great is Emmett!? He is like the super fun, cuddly big brother every girl would want. Edward is no fun compared to Emmett is he? He's so playful and happy all the time and just a really great guy. Carlisle told me you were the one that found him and struck up a conversation so thankyou, thankyou, thankyou." She was literally jumping up and down by the end of it.

"You're welcome" I told her simply. I didn't tell her that it was an accident, and that I was yet to decide if it was a mistake. "Now can I please have a minute with my brother?"

Alice nodded and left the room, and I made my way over to the bed and sat down beside Jasper, who had sat up and moved over to accommodate me.

"What's up little sis? You reckon Emmett's a better big brother than me?"

"I refuse to consider him a brother, just like I don't with Edward and Alice. I mean think about it Jazz, if Alice is our sister that makes what you two were just doing in here incest." I said, finishing with a gagging noise just for effect. He hit me playfully before pulling out his 'serious look', which of course got me talking instantly, as usual.

"He called me Rosie, Jasper. I hate change!" I know anyone else would have rolled their eyes and called me a whiny little bitch at my last statement as I pouted and crossed my arms, which is exactly why I didn't act that way around anyone else. Not Jasper though, he understood. He just shook his head sadly and opened up his arms for me. I welcomed his embrace, but I didn't cry. Instead we just laid there in silence as I reflected on the day. I thought about Emmett's bold personality, his original flirtations towards me, his untruthful story, his concern for my opinion of him and his sympathetic look towards me. I was really having a hard time forming a solid opinion of him. Fifty percent of his actions lead me to believe that he was in fact the stereotypical jock, douche bag by nature, and the rest pointed to someone completely different, and possibly worth my time. Who _was_ this guy?


End file.
